12 March 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-03-12 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available plus selected dance and international tracks from Max-Dat *Tracks not on the recordings are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Plaid #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 08 January 1998. Session recorded 1997-12-09. Available on the Warp Records 12 inch – Peel Sessions . Tracklisting *Suicide: Ghost Rider (CD – Suicide ) Blast First § *Solex: There's A Solex On The Run (CD - Solex Vs The Hitmeister ) Matador @ $ *Nadine: Brother (CD - Back To My Senses ) Glitterhouse § *Plaid: Seph (Peel Session) @ $ :: ('''File 1' begins)'' *Soeza: O Structures (CD single - Ground Tricks ) Cowpat Records *Add N To X: Grey Body, Green Gun (CD - On The Wires Of Our Nerves ) Satellite @ $ *Cheeky Monkey: Robert Lloyd (CD - Four Arms To Hold You ) Shoeshine Records *Nightingales: Look Satisfied (LP – 1983 – 84 Just The Job ) Vindaloo Records $''' *Plaid: OL (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Rootsman: Balkan Delta Dub (CD - 52 Days To Timbuktu ) Third Eye Music @''' *Uncle: Cousin (7 inch – 33? EP ) Noisebox *Dawn Of The Replicants: The Duchess Of Surin (CD single - Hogwash Farm [The Diesel Hands EP] ) *Secret: Tribe! (Various Artists CD – The Transmission CD) Secret '''@ $ *Not Bit Of Wood: Perfect Setting (7 inch – Bad Hair Day ) *Tragik Roundabout: Shave In A Lift Shaft (Various Artists CD - Songs From The Acoustic Ground) Continental Drifts $ ''sounds like another adaptation of the traditional tune also done by Klezmatics, Honikzaft, and the title seems to be based on "heard lyrics" from that Yiddish version'' :: (JP: ‘My favourite reggae record of the year so far’.) *Tony Rebel: Sabbath Meditation (7 inch ) Flames $''' :: (Tape flip) *Beau Hunks: Stage-Coach Conversations (2xCD – The Beau Hunks Play The Original Laurel & Hardy Music ) Movies Select Audio '''$ *Plaid: Bo Bootch (Peel Session) @ $ *Vitreous Humor: Squares Of Squares (CD - The Vitreous Humor Self-Titled EP ) Crank! *Soul Suspects: Handle It (Various Artists CD - The Get It) Get @ $ *''John worries that the above may be a bootleg, and he may go to prison for playing it. It certainly shows up as unofficial on Discogs...'' *Jammin Unit: Ausgangssperre (Various Artists 3xLP - Electric Ladyland V ) Mille Plateaux @ $ *Tarnation: Yellow Birds (Various Artists CD - Hellbent Insurgent Country Vol.2 ) Bloodshot Records *Leopards: Starlings (7 inch ) Creeping Bent *Charles Napiers: Colombian Necktie (LP - Il Suono Di Violenza ) One Million Dollar Records *Plaid: Scoops In Columbia (Peel Session) @ $ *Desert Loop: Kwicksand (Various Artists 12 inch - Nu Skool Breaks EP Part 2 ) Kickin Records @ $ *Hi Fidelity: Come Again 1 (Promo CD single ) Plastique Recordings *Dustball: Let Me Lie (CD - Quality But Hers ) Shifty Disco :: (JP: Thanks very much for listening. Here’s Mary-Anne Hobbs.’) *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1998-03-12 (incomplete) *2) dat_153.mp3 *3) 1998-03-xx Peel Show LE398 ;Length *1) 01:34:19 *2) 04:04:55 (00:28:11-01:14:35) (to 00:35:42 additional) *3) 1:31:55 (to 57:59) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 153 *3) Created from LE398 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1998 Lee Tape 398 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes